


Harry's first word

by Kykababyruth1377



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Gen, first word, happy baby harry, james is still figuring out the dad stuff, sirius is a good god father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kykababyruth1377/pseuds/Kykababyruth1377
Summary: This was a random prompt I saw on pinterest. Its also part of the title of the fic, so the summary is mote.But the prompt was Harry's first word is padfoot, or pafoo in baby speech.





	Harry's first word

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever. Its short so I don't think I could have messed up too badly. and as a first fic, I'm quite proud of it. its simple and kinda cute.

Sirius was just walking out from the floo when he heard a happy giggling coming from the kitchen. He grinned, hearing his precious godson. With a quick flick of his wand to remove the soot on his cloths then quickly swung through the door way leading into the kitchen, loudly proclaiming “honey, I’m home!”

Sirius stopped short, taking in the scene, before he busted out laughing. “Oh, my Circe! What the hell, prongs? It’s only been an hour since Lily left.”

James scowled at his best friend before frowning down at his squealing son in mild confusion, as if even he himself wasn’t quite sure how this had happened. Frankly, it looked like a chocolate pudding cake exploded. It was everywhere. Especially on James and Harry. Harry even had patch of hair in front, off center, sticking straight up like a chocolate gel. James looked as though he had run his chocolate covered hand through his hair, making it all stand on end comically. It was all quite funny.

As soon as Harry saw Sirius, he was reaching his chubby little hands up, making the universal grabby signal to be picked up. And how could Sirius ever deny his precious pup?

Sirius picked Harry up from his high chair, uncaring of the mess transferring onto his clothes, he even chuckled when Harry slapped his chocolate covered hands on Sirius cheeks, pulling him in for a chocolatey kiss on his nose. His godson was the cutest, sweetest little thing in the world. Harry made his heart ache, he was so sweet!

James pulled his wand and shot a few quick cleaning spell at Harry then himself, leaving Sirius with the splotches of chocolate on his cheeks. Although, cleaning spells never quite feel as clean to him as soap and water, but that might be more psychological. Not that it matters as they were going to be bathing in the next few hours anyway. But the kitchen definitely needed to be clean before Lily got back. She would have his hide otherwise.

James let out a small sigh, “I didn’t think it was going to be so messy. Lily said her parents used to let her help bake when she was little. I thought it would be fun to do something like that with Harry. But he was only interested in shoving as much chocolate in his mouth as he could before I could stop him.” He gave a soft look at harry, pushing his unruly hair back with fond exasperation.

Sirius gave him an incredulous look, “she also said that was just before she started going to Hogwarts. Meaning she could, at the very least, talk, James.”

To Sirius’ amusement, James blushed a bit, opening and closing his mouth a few times without saying anything, before he just settled on drawing himself up snottily and sticking his tongue out at Sirius. “Whatever, padfoot. At least I don’t try to make horse noises as a dog.” 

Sirius just shrugs unaffected, grin still plastered on his face. “Harry loves it.” Was his only reply.

James huffs, grabbing a rag to start wiping the counters down. He fully looks at the chocolate covered walls in dismay. Why did he let Lily talk him into selling the house elves?

Harry, apparently done being ignored, reached his hand up and thwacked Sirius on the nose impatiently “Pafoo!”

They both froze staring at Harry wide eyed, before they went into a flurry of movement surrounding Harry. “He said my name! I was his first word, Prongs." Sirius proclaimed loudly, affectionately rubbing his cheek against Harry's forehead. "My cute little pup!” he cooed.

All while James was making sad puppy eyes at Harry. “Come on, Harry! Say papa, come on!” when harry just said pafoo again he cried, falling to his knees in a play at despair “Why must you hurt your papa so, you cruel Bambi?”

Sirius ignored James’ dramatics, spinning Harry around. Harry giggled wildly, repeating “pafoo” between breathes, also ignoring his papa.

“This calls for a celebration! Send a patronus for lily to get back here.” Sirius tossed Harry up, caught him close to give him a big kiss on the cheek.

James sulked a bit, but ran his fingers through Harry’s soft baby hair, with a small smile, “I should have known Sirius was your favorite.” He signed with false disappointment.  
Sirius wiggled his eyebrows, “Go call Lily, I’ll go floo Moony and Wormy.” Then Sirius was dashing to the floo with Harry clutched in his arms.

 

A few months later, Voldemort attacks the Potters in their home in Godrics Hollow, a grieving Sirius gets thrown in Azkaban prison, and Dumbledore leaves a sleeping Harry on the porch of the Dursley residents.  
The next morning a shocked and indignant Petunia Dursley finds baby Harry with nothing but a letter and blanket.

Petunia and Vernon shove him in the cupboard under the stairs, determined to forget about him for as long as they can. Little Harry slowly wakes, looking around at the small unfamiliar dark room with wide frightened eyes. Letting out a small whimper, he softly calls out, “Pafoo?”

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, I hope you liked it.


End file.
